Big Time Experience
by gabdammit
Summary: Carlos falls for a girl that shows to be different from everybody else. He first meets her in an awkward place. She is hard to understand but he is sure he can do it. CARLOSxOC. This is the first story I publish so please review.


A/N So yeah, this would be the first chapter for a story I started yesterday. It's the first story I will publish ever so be gentle haha. It mostly involves Carlos and an OC, because Carlos deserves some love. I will continue posting the chapters if people show interest so review with your opinion please :)

Chapter 1. The concert.

"Yeah guys I'm just saying that if I had a deeper personality in the show, I would get more fans" James said while we walked through the dark streets of L.A. He couldn't ever stop talking about himself.

"As if you needed more fans James. In fact you take most of them…" Kendall told him. I was happy he was the one to say it. James could be a little arrogant sometimes, but he was a good boy.

"Could we stop talking about James for a second and decide where are we going to eat, please!" Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah guys it's late and I'm starving!" I said rubbing my belly. Everyone nodded and looked around to find out where we were.

"How about we eat a burger?" Kendall said pointing at McDonald's. James made a face. He was a healthy dude and couldn't disagree more with Kendall. We kept walking looking through the restaurants. Nothing seemed to please the four of us.

We got out of our route getting to a place we've never been before, or so it appeared; it was a darker night. We heard some music playing and curiosity filled our bodies. When music was involved we couldn't help but go with it. We followed the sound of instruments through a big park. We saw a bunch of people, mostly men, gathering in front of a stage. There was a group of girls playing a rock song I didn't know.

"Look girls! Let's go!" James ran and stopped behind the crowd. We followed him and watched the girls jamming. They were really good.

"That's a warming up guys! We must welcome the main band that you all have been waiting for!" The guitarist said full of energy raising her fist in the air. We looked at them amused. "All of you scream out for _THE L WORD AND THE EXCEPTION!_" She screamed. The crowd got louder than before and the stage got dark. A lot of people suddenly arrived and we were pushed forward.

"The L word… with an exception…. What kind of name is that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of that band before… They're probably not that good" James shrugged. I kept staring at the stage barely listening to their conversation. Something started to happen.

Blue lights shone moving to the center of stage. The crowd screamed crazily shaking their fists in the air screaming the name of the band. Four girls walked through the curtains holding hands. They raised them in the air and crowd screamed excited. One with long blonde hair ran to the drums and started playing some rock beat. The one with very long, black hair ran to a blue bass and followed the drummers beat. The other two girls ran to opposite sides. The one with pink short hair grabbed the black guitar and the one with blue short hair grabbed a white one. They caught up with the introduction of the song they started playing. They were playing Jesus of Suburbia from Green Day making an extended version of the introduction. Then the crowd became crazy. Lights gleamed and pointed to the place where they were walking out. A girl jumped through the curtains and started to sing. The four of us stared amazed. Our mouths wide open. A group of 5 girls performing such an epic song, playing the instruments perfectly was not something you saw every day. The singer was stunning! I couldn't help but study every detail of her. Her blue eyes shone with passion as she sang. She shook her head making her shoulder-length hair move about in a sexy way. Her outfit was a little too sexy but I didn't mind at the moment I stared at her. All of them were deeply involved with the song and the crowd sang along. It was as if the whole audience was also part of the band. A 9 minutes song felt like a 2 minutes one.

"Those chicks are incredible!" James said not looking away as they played the next song.

"Hey guys, I feel uncomfortable… I don't think we fit in here" Logan said looking around. Boys and girls with a rocker outfit head-banged singing along. Some people with hipster outfits sang along, they seemed a little more normal. But Logan was kinda right.

"Are you kidding? We cannot miss these girls! They are amazing! Kendall, tell him!" James said pointing at them. Logan stared at Kendall waiting for him to say something.

"James' right! They are really good. Besides they are cute. Logan, relax for a while" He said smiling as James patted his back nodding pleased. Logan looked around unsure.

"Carlos! Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked shaking my shoulder. I blinked surprised. I turned to him confused. "What's wrong with you dude?" He asked me. I turned back to the stage and then to him.

"The lead singer. She is amazing! Her voice is so strong, yet so delicate. She is…. She is just incredible!" I said smiling widely. The three of them stared at me. They smiled suspiciously. They pushed me around and I blushed. "That's not what I meant! I mean, she is really talented… And … Just leave me alone!" I said staring back at the stage.

The girls continued performing a lot of songs that talked about being free and not giving a damn about the others thought about you. The singer voice was unbelievable. She sounded very feminine even though she was singing very powerful and difficult songs.

"Okay people. Sadly this is the last song we will perform tonight" She said smiling shyly. The crowd booed. "I'm sorry guys. But it's almost time for us to leave the park. I'm sure you'll enjoy the next song. It was the most requested answer so you'll love it. It might be a little different from what we usually play but I don't care haha" She giggled staying playful and cute. She turned back and nodded at the band.

Music started to play and she started singing. _It doesn't matter if you love him, or CAPITAL H-I-M._ The crowd went wild.

_[Intro:]_  
>Just put your paws up<br>'cause you were Born This Way, Baby

_[Verse:]_  
>My mama told me when I was young<br>We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<p>

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<p>

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

She moved her body to the rhythm making the crowd go wild. She danced like a pro and I felt as I was drooling all over the grass.

_[Post-chorus:]_  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born-<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't be a drag -Just be a queen _[x3]_  
>Don't be!<p>

_[Verse:]_  
>Give yourself prudence<br>And love your friends  
>Subway kid, rejoice your truth<p>

In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<p>

**A DIFFERENT LOVER IS NOT A SIN**  
>Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)<br>I love my life I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_[Post-chorus:]_  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born-<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Whether you're broke or evergreen  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<br>You're Lebanese, you're orient  
>Whether life's disabilities<br>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
>Rejoice and love yourself today<br>'cause baby you were born this way  
><strong><br>NO MATTER GAY, STRAIGHT, OR BI,  
>LESBIAN, TRANSGENDERED LIFE,<br>I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY,  
>I WAS BORN TO SURVIVE.<strong>  
>No matter black, white or beige<br>Chola or orient made,  
>I'm on the right track baby,<br>I was born to be brave.

This song was amazingly strong and the crowd loved it in a really powerful way. It was as if they were moved by the song.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_[Post-chorus:]_  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born-<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_[Outro/refrain:]_

I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<p>

I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<p>

The crowd sang together the last part of the song. People were going crazy and clapped in rejoice. The singer laughed and screamed happily with the crowd. "It was amazing to perform with you guys! We love you so much! You know our band is getting a rest for a while so we really hope you enjoyed this concert! Remember that you are not alone and that you were born this way! Don't ever change and live happily!" She said with a thumbs up in each hand and smiling brightly. I felt my heart raising as she spoke. She made me fall completely. "Now for the grand finale! The traditional and beloved moment you all wait for!" She spoke again. I turned to her curious. "It's the Forever in Love Moment! Time to kiss your partner guys!" She said smiling widely. All the people yelled happily. I froze waiting for someone to go and kiss her. I was scared that someone would go with her.

I forgot about that when I noticed that guys around us where kissing each other. I looked around as well as my friends. Dudes were kissing dudes and girls were kissing other girls. I looked up to the stage and saw how one of the guitarists kissed the drummer and the other one kissed deeply the bassist. I looked at my new crush and she was standing there smiling.

"Guys!" James screamed looking around.

"…..It's a gay concert…." Kendall said blushing. Logan looked around nervously.

"…..Everybody here is gay or lesbian…." Logan said shrinking. I was still staring at the singer.

"_The L word and the Exception_. They are a lesbian's band" I said mostly to myself. James smiled nodding.

"I guess your girlfriend is the exception" James laughed. "I mean she is the only one besides us that's not kissing someone" We looked at her. The other band members stopped making out with each other and ran towards her. I froze scared of what I might see. They hugged her tightly and they all kissed her cheek. She laughed and blushed and hugged them back.

"Keep rocking!" The entire band screamed and left the stage.

The guys and I ran away from there before they noticed we weren't gay. We were panting as we reached the street were all the people walked as usual.

"I can't believe we just watched a concert for homosexuals" Kendall said laughing. Logan stared at him pissed off.

"Why are you so relaxed? We were intruders in a private concert!" Logan said pushing Kendall's shoulder. He looked at him seriously and sighed.

"Why would it matter? First, they didn't notice us. Second, it didn't seem exclusive; it was on a public area!" Kendall said crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Chill Logay" James laughed. Logan jumped over James punching him as he laughed. I ran to stop their 'fight'. "Ok ok, I'm sorry!" James said still laughing. Kendall laughed along with him.

"It's okay Logan. We'll just never do it again. I don't know about you but I'm still hungry. Let's get back to the hotel and ask for room service" I said smiling carelessly. Everybody agreed and we moved back to the hotel where we were staying.

I thought all night about her. The worst part was that I didn't even know her name. I could only rely on her appearance to find her in the huge L.A. city.


End file.
